This invention relates to bicycle steering devices.
Related prior art structures generally are designed to clamp on to ordinary steering members that are not designed to withstand the added stress and leverage. This can result in metal fatigue and failure without warning, resulting in loss of control and injury. To avoid this, the sturdy present invention is designed for anticipated stress. It connects to bicycle steering directly, rather than being clamped on. It connects next to steering bearings, which is the strongest location. A novel feature is that it includes a plurality of fittings for direct connection of a plurality of attachments.
The Object of Invention is to provide a safe sturdy mount, with a plurality of fittings to directly connect and control many attachments. The mount connects directly to bicycle steering next to steering bearings for the greatest strength Attachments include any combination of: a handlebar, an adjustable handlebar, a carrier, a brake control, a shift control, arm supports, electronic devices, mirror, storage, and common accessories.